The Shield: Friends to the end
by SEAnimal
Summary: Title is kinda...really corny. Smut. Slash. Kinda follows a story line. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was currently getting ready for bed, he was brushing his teeth, putting his hair up and washing his face.

Seth had been in a relationship with Dean Ambrose for almost a year. They got together a week before they were informed that they would be teamed up in The Shield, with Roman Reigns. Both were ecstatic because that meant spending more time together. Right now their relationship was doing very well, so well as a matter of fact that Alicia fox had been somewhat jealous at the fact that Seth and Dean's relationship was better than her's and Wade Barrett's, not to say that it was a bad one.

Seth had just spit out his tooth paste when his hubby, Dean Ambrose, came behind him and kissed his shoulder and ran his hands all the way down Seth's arms to his hands. Seth would let out a slight giggle and a little smile. Seth would turn around and start to make out with his boyfriend.

The two would kiss all the way to the bed, with Dean ultimately pushing Seth onto the bed. Dean would pull down his shorts and underwear and get on top of Seth.

Dean would grab Seth's wrists and pull them to above his head and start to kiss his neck. Dean would then pull off Seth's shirt and start to kiss down Seth's abdomen. From his neck to his his nipples to his very defined abdomen.

Seth would let out small, heavy breaths as Dean got lower and lower eventually reaching the waistband on the shorts that belonged to Seth. Dean would slightly pull down the waistband and kiss Seth's hip bone. Dean would start to run his hands up Seth's smooth legs. Dean would soon get tired of the teasing and pull down Seth's bottoms.

Dean would run his tongue down Seth's manhood and get to where he was waiting to get, Seth's asshole.

Dean would gently lift up Seth's legs exposing Seth's small hole.

Dean's tongue would start to make circles around the outside of Seth's ass, earning "oo"s and "ah"s from Seth.

Dean would then get tired of the foreplay and lift Seth's legs up to his shoulders and insert his erect length into the ass of Seth.

Seth's tightness was still sort of new to Dean seeing as he has only had sex with Seth twice before, one of which was just oral.

Dean would use slow, passionate thrusts on his boyfriend.

Dean would then lean over to get more leverage.

His thrusts would get faster, but they were still gently.

Seth would wrap his arms around Dean's neck and start to moan, as Dean gripped his thigh.

"AHH! MM! Keep Going!" Seth would say, "Faster!", "Harder!", "Deeper!" Seth would yell out,

Eventually Seth would flip Dean over and now they were in the cowboy position.

Seth would grab the headboard to the bed, and start to bounce on Dean's manhood.

Dean would grip Seth's hips and, kinda guide him on how he was riding.

A smile would creep onto Dean's face as what he was feeling was complete bliss.

Dean would then start to breath heavily and release his load into Seth's ass.

Seth would eventually slow down and demount Dean and start to stroke his own cock.

"Let me do it." Dean said putting his hand on Seth's bare chest.

Dean would then go down on Seth. His head would bob up and down.

Seth was surprised seeing as how Dean was never one for giving blowjobs.

"I'm almost there!" Seth said.

Dean would spit out Seth's cock and start to jack Seth off a rapid pace.

Seth would eventually release his load.

_*8 hours later*_

Seth would eventually wake up to his alarm.

Seth would turn his head to see his hubby, hopefully still sleeping.

But Dean wasn't there. Seth would get up and look around the room.

His bags weren't there. His toiletries weren't there.

Then Seth saw the letter on the mirror, it read:

_Dear Seth,_

_I hope last night was good for you, it was for me._

_I'm sorry to tell you this via letter, but I can't tell you to your face or over the phone cause I wouldn't be able to bear listening or seeing you cry, and I sure as hell wasn't going to do this via text message, but here it goes._

_I'm breaking up with you._

_It's not you, it's me. I need to work on myself for a while._

_I'm sorry, I wanted to end this before we got too emotionally involved._

_Love Dean._

Seth would then sit in the chair, as the tears just started to roll, his was devastated.

How could Dean do this to him?

Seth was heart broken.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 Days Later**_

Seth Rollins was currently sitting outside of the arena that was set to hold Monday Night RAW later that night. Seth was sitting there still depressed that Dean had dumped him two days prior.

No one had seen Dean, nor talked to him. No one even knew that they weren't together anymore.

Seth was fixing to go inside when he noticed his other tag team partner, Roman Reigns, walk up.

"Hey Seth!" Roman said walking into the arena.

"Hey Roman." Seth said, sounding very sad to Roman.

"What's wrong man?" Roman asked.

"Dean and I broke up." Seth said as the tears started to roll again.

Roman would then stop Seth and reassure him that everything was going to

The two would then walk to their locker room.

Shockingly Dean's stuff was there, meaning he was in the building.

Seth's mood would go down even more knowing that not only was his ex in the building, but that they would be sharing a locker room together.

Roman would leave to go visit some other superstars.

With Roman gone Seth would strip down, and change into flip flops and go into the showers.

Seth would tie his hair up and star the shower causing steam to almost immediately fill the small tiled room.

Seth would let the water hit him and rub himself all over. He would get washing himself out of the way so that he would have time to just relax.

Roman would come into the locker room to hear the showers going. That meant Seth was in there.

Roman, much like Seth, would strip down, put on flip flops, and tie up his hair.

Roman's main goal: To cheer up his teammate.

Roman would slowly walk into the shower to see a naked Seth standing there letting the water hit him.

Instead of using one of the empty shower heads, Roman would go unnoticed as he creeped up behind Seth.

Once close to him Roman would run his big hand down Seth's tan arms.

Seth would jump a little. Seth would turn around to see that it was Roman, of all people, standing in shower with him.

Without saying a word, both members of The Shield's lips would crash together.

Roman would press Seth up against the tile wall and start to run his hand down his wet team member, stopping at his hips.

Seth, on the other hand, would run his hands up the big arms of Roman, ending up with his arms wrapped around Roman's neck.

Roman would lift Seth's legs up and insert his hardening member into his friend's ass.

Roman would use slow, deep, passionate thrusts on his teammate.

The lip lock would break when Roman moved down to Seth's neck, letting moans escape Seth's mouth.

Roman would feel his climax coming and pull out of Seth and spray his load all over Seth's toned abdomen.

The two's lips would meet once again, with Roman's hand stroking Seth's manhood.

Seth would blow his load all over Roman's thigh.

"Thanks." Seth said looking Roman in the eye.

"No problem." Roman said as he washed Seth's cum off of his leg and walked out of the shower.

Seth would watch as Roman's god like body seemingly disappeared in the steam.


End file.
